makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons
Demon is the term used to refer to any of Hell's inhabitants. General Demons are long lived creatures that preserve their long lives and power by repeatedly resting for periods of a hundred years, every several hundred years. Stronger demons sleep for longer periods of time. As demons only need sleep, it's possible for them to live forever.Pillar 57, pg 19 Demons also have multiple souls.Pillar 57, pg 3 Demons oppose light or Heaven, and fight with Angels for territory on Earth. A demon increases their standing by killing, and/or taking the souls and power of other, greater demons. A demon can make a contract with a human, which would make the human a demon upon their death and a member of the Family or Household of the demon they were contracted to. "Demons and Angels have low fertility rates so they have to take humans to increase their own numbers - angels make humans ascend and become their masters and demons make humans their kin."Pillar 55, pg 17 Fallen Angels/Pure Demons The terms Fallen Angel and Pure Demon are not synonymous. A Fallen Angel is a being that once was an Angel in Heaven, but fell to Hell. They are also considered Pure Demons. Pure Demons are, along with Fallen Angels, also Gods of other Worlds that were swallowed up by this one ("The World will become One, when God becomes one")Pillar 72, Cassandra that have Fallen to Hell in order to avoid "Disappearing" (dying).For Reference: Samael is a Fallen Angel (and Pure Demon), Baalberith was a God that acquired the rank of Angel and Fell - so is a Fallen Angel (and Pure Demon), Pluto was a God once that descended to Hell - so is a Pure Demon (but not Fallen Angel) Pure Demons are thought of as stronger than Nephilim, and most hold disdain for the latter. Nephilim Nephilim are demons that used to be humans, but made a contract with a demon and came to Hell after their deaths. Nephilim often have marks that distinguish them from pure demons. Dantalion has one on his neck, Astaroth one on her stomach, Gilles de Rais has one by his left eye, while John Dee has a marking of a third eye on his forehead. Known Nephilim are: Astaroth, Dantalion, Gilles de Rais, Gilgamesh and John Dee, as well Amon and Mamon. Half-Demons There are individuals who are only a demon by half, but are still considered demons. One example is Camio, who is a half demon through his father Lucifer, but also half human, through his mother Cassandra. He possesses all the characteristics of a demon, despite his human half. Another half demon mentioned is Sytry, but he has no human ancestry since he is half demon and half angel.Pillar 25, pg 27 Households A demon can have a household or "family". A bond between household members is like a contract; members don't have to be related by blood, or even the same race, but by the contract they can give each other power in exchange for never betraying one another.Pillar 58 pg 5 By dividing power demons share the same consciousness and memories.Pillar 58, pg 18,19 A household is like a relationship between master and servant, like a contractual agreement, like the relationship of a family, like the relationship between lovers. But every household is different. John Dee comments that if he were to say it in a single sentence, it's stronger than the bond of blood - in a sense, it becomes their greatest weakness.Pillar 51 Once someone becomes part of a demon's Household, they can protect that demon's territory and property. It's possible that they can even inherit that demon's title. There are many demons willing to become part of a Household.Pillar 52 In the old days, there were four ways a Demon selected a household member: first - they looked for the one who's life had run out (John Dee), second - one with a desire for power (Gilles de Rais), third - one with an intense hatred, and lasty - one who is fascinated with this world.Pillar 54.5 pg 15,16 The one to whom the Household belongs to would have to impart power on a household member.Pillar 54.5, pg 10 It can be more than a contract, and if one person is weak then the other can give them power.Pillar 59, pg 8 Reference Category:Demons